


I Love It

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Wincest - Freeform, contains several nsfw gifs, sexual gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves when Sam rims him, and Sam loves doing it.</p><p>**inspired by several (nsfw) gifs</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love It

 

 

It took Dean a long time to be okay with the fact that he wanted to be with Sam, and even longer until he let himself give in to Sam's constant begging that they finally do it. Dean has always been open about his sexuality, he has never been shy when it comes to talking about the things he's done or the things he wants to do...except for one thing.

Dean has always wondered what it would be like to have his ass ate out but for some reason he can't admit it to Sam. Dean's kinky as hell, he had Sam talked into doing things that would make porn starts blush, but for some reason he just can't admit that one thing.

He started by doing it to Sam, at first Sam seemed a little hesitant because, who wouldn't feel a little awkward having their brother sticking his tongue up their ass. But as soon as Sam felt Dean's tongue swirling and darting around inside of him he was squealing and yelling so damn loud Dean was sure everyone in the motel knew his name. Just seeing Sam's reaction was almost enough to make him come untouched, and it only made him want Sam to do it to him more. 

The thing is, Sam knows Dean wants it. He can tell by the way he fidgets when he brings it up, and the last time he brought it up Dean actually blushed.

Dean never blushes.  

Sam is determined to do it, so one day while he is blowing Dean he slides his finger across his rim and looks up at his brother.

"I'm gonna rim this tight sweet ass, have you screaming and writhing around the bed, begging me for more."

Dean glances down at Sam, surprised that he's talking dirty because usually Dean's the one relentlessly teasing Sam and since when did Sam start talking dirty? He never used to be able to even say the word sex without stuttering and blushing. He knew Sam picked it up from him, he was always talking dirty and whispering filthy promises in Sam's ear during sex. But to hear his little brother doing it was actually pretty damn hot.

Sam teases his finger in a little further, he pulls it back and sucks on his finger, getting it wet. He pauses and grins at Dean.

"Damn, De. Really wanna taste more of that amazing sweet ass."

Dean bites down on his lip as Sam's spit soaked finger slides inside, rubbing against his inner walls. Sam eases a second finger in, he scissors them and just when Dean starts to get into it he pulls his fingers back out.

"C'mon, quit fucking around."

"Tell me what you want, De. Just like you always tell me, I'll do anything you want...but I wanna hear you say it."

Sam pounds his fingers against Dean's prostate, Dean groans and pushes down harder, moving his legs wider apart. Sam smiles, ever since he finally got Dean talked into letting him top sometimes his brother turned into almost as big of a cock slut as him.

"Goddamn it Sammy, just fucking do it!"

Dean's eyes slam shut as Sam teases his tongue over his rim. Dean groans, his hand grips the sheets hard as his brother's tongue slides inside and starts running along the silky smooth skin. Dean's hand clutches the sheets in a tight fist, his back arches up high and Sam presses his tongue in as far as it can go, licking around wildly.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Dean mutters, teeth tearing into his lips as he tries not to scream out because it feels so damn good he can barely keep it together. "Ah, fuck!"

Sam pulls back and eases two fingers in, he slides his hand up Deans's cock and makes a tight fist. As he jerks his fist up quick Dean thrusts into it, groaning when Sam's fingers dig into his prostate.

"You love it, don't you, De?"

"Uh huh," Dean moans as Sam slides another finger in.

"You love feeling your little brother's tongue deep in your ass, don't you?"

Dean pushes down hard and grunts a response that Sam assumes is a yes. Sam loves reducing his brother to a horny sexed out mess. It's so damn hot to see him writhing around the bed about to lose it. He finally understands why Dean does this to him all the time, why he teases him and makes him lose his mind because it is the hottest damn thing in the world and it's turning Sam on a hell of a lot more than he thought it would.

Sam leans forward and plunges his tongue back in, his fingers holding him open. Sam teases his tongue back out. He licks up Dean's balls, making a stripe up his cock pausing to lick a few tight circles over the sensitive spot at the head then makes his way back down. Dean's hand is gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles are white. He reaches back and grabs onto the headboard of the cheap motel bed. Sam works his tongue over his balls and sucks down lightly then presses against Dean's perineum. 

"C'mon, Sammy. _Fuck_ , quit playing around."

Sam inches his tongue back down, tightening the grip he has on his brother's cock. Dean makes and impatient noise and whines, "Pleeease Sammy."

"Tell me you love it."

Sam slides his tongue in halfway, lightly licking and swirling it around. Sam pulls back and nips and gnaws at the sensitive rim of his twitching hole. Dean slams his hand against the headboard and sinks his teeth into his lip. Dean sucks in a breath and reaches down, grabbing a fistful of Sam's hair and hums an agreement.

Sam pulls back, Dean can feel him exhaling sharply then sucks in a breath. 

"Say it."

"I-I... _fuck!_

Sam inches his tongue just barely inside as his finger presses against his prostate. When he feels Dean shuddering under him he pulls back, letting his tongue tease across his rim.

"You what?"

"Dammit Sammy. I love it, ok? I fucking love how it feels. Quit fucking around or the next time I fuck you I'm gonna... oh _shit!"_

Sam picks Dean up, holding onto his hips. Dean let out a litany of curses and hot noises that had Sam's cock sweating out precome. Dean was moaning incoherently, Sam loved it. He loved how it felt to slide his tongue along the smooth velvety skin, he loved how it made Dean come apart and the noises he was making, he even loved how it tasted.

 

Dean starts squirming around, so Sam digs his fingers into his hips, Dean rolls Sam so he's on his side then shoves Sam down, he's way too horny to mess around, and if Sam's going to play then he's just going to fuck him. But Sam isn't playing around either. He grabs Dean's hips just as Dean is about to straddle him and turns him around, leaning up so he can continue where he left off.

 

Sam teases his tongue across his brother's rim as Dean leans forward and starts teasing his tongue around Sam's cock. When Dean starts pressing a finger against Sam's rim and begins to deep throat him, Sam narrows his tongue to a point, feeling Dean shuddering hard, so he continues to press harder and speeds up. Dean could feel an orgasm building from the mix of teasing and pure ecstasy. Sam finally starts speeding up, he thrusts into his brother's mouth and moans. Dean deep throats his brother's cock, precome is sweating out into his mouth. He laps it up and sucks down harder.

Sam feels Dean's hot come pouring down his chest as he presses his finger in under his tongue and probes his tongue against the satiny walls. Sam speeds up as Dean groans and keens with pleasure. 

Dean feels so much pleasure pulsing though every inch of his body as his orgasm begins to overtake him. He feels Sam tighten his grip to support him as he swallows down on Sam's cock, which was oversensitized from Dean moaning and groaning, the vibrations quickly sending him over the edge too because he starts coming right behind him. Dean pulls back and rolls off of his brother, they were both panting and reeling from their orgasms.

Sam waits until they both come down from their orgasmic bliss and can breathe normally. He feels even hornier than he ever had before so he has to make sure Dean is plenty riled up too, because he's ready for a long night of taking turns on each other.

"So, guess you love getting rimmed, huh?"

Just as he had anticipates, Dean shoves him down and kisses him hard, immediately going to work on slowly teasing Sam. Sam curls his fingers through Dean's hair as he starts working his way down his neck then begins sucking down on his nipple. Sam loves that Dean seems to really love getting his ass ate out. Sam loved it too. Especially because it seemed to make Dean so horny he was ready to fuck him into oblivion and that was exactly what Sam loved best of all.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             

 


End file.
